


What Brothers Are For

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Raphael, Double Penetration, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Triple Penetration, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: It's the anniversary of Splinter's death and Leo has been upset all week. Thankfully, he's got three brothers to...cheer him up.





	What Brothers Are For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyTurtle (Melodistic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodistic/gifts).



> Dedicated to my dear friend, inkyturtle, who's been having an off-week. Because there's no better cure than smutty tcest

"Leo?"

The turtle in question opened his eyes to all three of his brothers staring tentatively at him. "Hmm...?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He frowned, raising an eye ridge. "Just meditating."

"You're sad," Mikey's lips curled downwards and he crawled up to his big brother. "You've been sad all week."

"I'm not...sad," Leo tried. "Just...I don't know, kinda tired?"

"You've been pouty," Mikey countered. "Like Raph."

"Hey, I don't get _pouty_ , alright?" Raph joined in. "I get pissed."

Donnie rolled his eyes, then focused on Leo.

The leader breathed out. "Look, I don't know what to tell you guys but-"

"It's been a year," Donnie interrupted gently.

Leo sighed. Nothing got passed his genius brother. "To the day."

Mikey and Raph looked at each other before realization hit them. "Master Splinter..."

"That's why you've been ignoring us," Mikey cuddled closer to the leader, burying his face into his neck.

Ignoring...? Leo thought back on his actions over the past week. Meditating alone. Eating alone. _Sleeping alone..._ "I didn't realize I was..."

"We understand you're sad, Leo," Raph rumbled out lightly. "We all are. But hiding away from us ain't gonna help nothing."

"And what will?"

A small smile crept on the hothead's face. "Mikey?"

The jokester, his head still on Leo's shoulder, turned his face slightly and pressed his lips to the forest green collarbone.

Leo inhaled sharply.

"We need you, Leo," Donnie spoke up, taking the liberty to kiss and nip at the unoccupied side of Leo. "And you need us."

"Guys, I'm not sure that-"

Raph abruptly cut off the leader's next words by harshly crashing their lips together. After a moment, Raph pulled back, his teeth taking Leo's bottom lip with him a moment before letting go.

Leo whimpered lightly and attempted to lean forward to capture Raph's lips again. The hothead chuckled lightly. "There he is."

"Need you," Leo begged quietly.

"That's what I like to hear," Raph smirked. "But if we're gonna keep going, we need some mattresses. Donnie, pick up where I left off, will ya?"

Grinning, Donnie moved slightly and kissed Leo. The leader pulled off quickly though, and replied a bit breathlessly. "Mattresses? In the dojo?"

"Think you can make it to a bedroom?"

Leo contemplated the question for a moment, when Mikey gently rutted against him, and sucked even more harshly at his neck. Leo moaned in reply.

"That's what I thought."

The leader watched Raph leave until Donnie placed a finger under his chin and returned his focus back to making out with him.

A few minutes later, Raph caused all three turtles to break apart when he plopped two twin mattresses down in front of them and brought them as close together as possible.

"My mattress?" Donnie frowned. "Really, Raph?"

"What?" He questioned. "You and Leo's are the only clean ones."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that..." Donnie mumbled about the same time Mikey playfully pointed out that "they won't be after tonight".

"H...How are we doing this?"

"Your call, Leo," Raph answered. "It's your night, after all."

" _My_ night?"

"You need the most cheering up, therefore you decide what we do...and how we do it..." Mikey grinned mischievously.

Leo blinked nervously.

"Come on, Leo," Raph rolled his eyes. "You ain't had sex in over a week. What do you want?"

"Oh, well...I..."

Smiling lightly, Donnie nuzzled into the leader's neck, kissing his pulse point lightly.

"That," He churred.

"That?" Raph sighed loudly. "Alright, looks like our fearless leader needs a little headstart tonight. Mikey?"

"Hmm?"

"What do _you_ want?"

"Mmm...Leo," Mikey mumbled, leaning forward to kiss down the leader's plastron.

"Be specific, bro. What _part_ of Leo?"

"Cock," The jokester mumbled, his tongue snaking inside of Leo's slowly expanding slit.

The leader moaned quietly, squirming just below Mikey's mouth.

"Hear that? _Your_ cock, Leo," Raph smirked. "Now you gonna give it to him or not?"

"Would rather...make him earn it," Leo said, struggling to keep himself hidden. A feat deemed too difficult when Donnie, still busy at his neck, bit down on the eldest's collarbone, causing him to scream out and drop down at almost the exact same moment.

"Atta boy," Raph grinned, running his finger along Leo's jaw. When it reached his lips, Leo attempted to bite it, but Raph moved away too quickly. "It's all yours, Mikey."

As soon as he got the okay from Raph, Mikey dove onto Leo's half-hard cock, squeezing his lips around the tip and causing the leader to give a loud grunt, bucking into his youngest brother's mouth slightly. "You uh...you giving the orders tonight, Raph?"

"Just with Mikey...and maybe Don," Raph admitted, the genius huffing into Leo's neck. Then he walked his fingers up the leader's plastron. "But _I_ still need a leader. You gonna lead me, Leo?"

Leo nodded, biting his lip.

"Prove it," Raph insisted, sticking a finger into his brother's mouth and hooking it into his cheek, bringing the leader's lips an inch away from his own. "Tell me what to do."

Leo spoke around the green appendage, nibbling it slightly in the process. "Suck me."

Raph's eyes ridge crinkled. "Mikey's already..."

"I want you _both_ to suck me," Leo whispered heavily.

"Hell yeah," Raph grinned, pulling away and getting down beside Mikey. Having already heard the leader's order, Mikey pulled off and began licking just the right side of Leo's now hard cock, leaving the left for Raph.

Wanting to show off just a little, Raph squeezed the base of Leo's cock and sucked at just the head, causing the eldest to moan out loud. Then Raph began mirroring Mikey's actions and just gave slow, full licks up his side.

"Anything I can do for you, Leo?"

"Mmmm..." Leo considered Donnie's question, taking a moment just to enjoy the feel of two different tongues lapping at his member. "Get behind me."

Donnie moved slightly, kissing around till he was at the back of Leo's neck. He was just about to wrap his arms around his brother when Leo spoke up.

"No no," He murmured quietly. "Stand up and get behind me."

Raising an eye ridge curiously, Donnie did as he was told.

"Closer."

Again, curiously and quietly, the genius moved forward so his legs were on either side of his brothers carapace, his crotch hovering just over Leo's head.

The leader looked up. "Now drop down."

"But Leo, what-"

"Drop," Leo interrupted, reaching up and petting Donnie's expanding cartilage. "Down."

With a quiet whimper, Donnie did as he was told and dropped right into his brother's warm hand.

Turning his head slightly, Leo managed to grab his brother's cock and bring the tip to his lips.

"Oh, shit..." Donnie moaned out.

"Language, Donnie," Leo mumbled, his breath hot against the genius' leaking head, causing him to bite back another curse word. Leo chuckled.

Then, turning his head forward, he looked up directly at Donnie and brought the tip of his brother's cock into his mouth, hands free. Using only his eyes, he gave Donnie his next order.

Placing his hands on both of Leo's shoulders, Donnie sunk down, doing an effortless (for trained ninjas, anyway) squat down over his face, half of his cock disappearing into Leo's hot mouth.

When Leo squeezed his lips tightly over his brothers length, Donnie's knees buckled slightly. The only thing keeping him upright was his hands balancing on his brother's strong shoulders.

Leo chuckled, the vibrations causing Donnie to moan loudly. "Oh god...Leo!"

Once the pressure of holding his brother up became too much for him, Leo gently bit down on Donnie's cock, causing the genius to jump back up, taking the extra weight off Leo.

Donnie was just about to squat down again when Raph, tired of not being Leo's center of attention took the leader's entire cock down his throat, initially taking Mikey away from his current task.

"Raphael!" Leo moaned, pulling off Donnie's cock, causing the two youngest to whine in sync.

Leo, not wanting to keep any of his brother's out of the loop, leaned forward, gently plucking Raph from his cock.

"Ain't done yet," Raph said, attempting to reach for Leo's member once more.

"I'm the leader, remember?" Leo said, pushing the hothead away. "What I say goes?"

"Then hurry up, will ya?" Raph groaned. "I'm dying here."

Leo smirked. "Well maybe if you'd drop down..."

Raph slapped his brother's reaching hand away. "Ain't dropping down until Mikey does."

"Well, _I'm_ not dropping down until _you_ do, Raphi...eeeeee!" Mikey squealed as Donnie's fingers pushed into his expanding slit and petting his hidden length.

After a moment, it became too snug to fit both the large digit and his cock and he came tumbling out. When he opened his eyes, he could see Donnie had done the same to Raph with his other hand.

"Thank you, Donnie," Leo smiled, pecking his lips.

"Teacher's pet..." Raph grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Ooh, someone's jealous he's not getting all the attention," Leo sing-songed, smugly.

"Pfft," Raph said. "I don't care about that."

"Someone's jealous he's not getting all of _my_ attention."

"Maybe..."

"I can fix that," Leo smiled sweetly, leaning against Raph's strong chest and pressing their lips together.

Raph pulled back with a soft moan. "Mmm...you taste like Donnie."

"And you taste like me."

They kissed again and Donnie and Mikey squirmed impatiently behind them, each stroking the other slowly.

"I want you, Raph."

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for?"

Leo moaned. "Turn around."

"Gladly." The bigger turtle turned over on the mattress and stuck his ass in the air.

"Well?"

"Lube," Leo ordered, holding out his hand.

"I don't need lube."

Donnie let out a 'pfft' placing a used bottle of lubricant in his eldest brother's hand.

"Shut up, Don."

Leo chuckled, pouring the liquid onto his fingers. "Trust me, Raph, you're gonna need lube this time."

Slowly, carefully, Leo stuck his wet finger into Raph's back side, causing him to hiss slightly. The youngest turtles giggled to themselves and Raph fumed.

"Relax, Raph."

"Maybe you should tell them to-"

"Don't worry about them," Leo hushed softly. "Just focus on me. Focus on my finger."

Frowning slightly, Raph finally obeyed his leader, and relaxed, focusing all his attention on Leo's large finger stretching him open.

"Fuck," He whispered, gripping the edge of the mattress. "Oh, fuck yeah..."

"You ready, Raph?"

"Fucking get on with it...!"

Leo took his time lubing up his cock, if only to keep his impatient brother waiting just a little bit longer, then placed his hands on Raph's hips and gently eased just the head of his cock into hothead's tight hole.

"Yeah!" Raph groaned. "Hell yeah."

Once Leo was about halfway in, he paused. "You ready?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, be careful, though."

"Careful with what?" Raph asked. Then he realized Leo wasn't talking to him. He felt the presence of another turtle behind him and jerked slightly. His eyes widened in realization. "Oh, hell no!"

"Raph, relax."

"No fucking way, Leo!" Raph growled. "Don't even think about trying double penetration on me!"

"You've told me you wanted to try it," Leo countered, his calm voice quite the opposite of Raph's.

"Yeah, try it on the B-team Bozos," Raph interjected. "Not on me!"

"You're the biggest of all of us, Raph," Leo continued in his level voice. "It only makes sense to try it on you first."

"I..." Raph could tell there was no way out of this. Not in this position. "T-then could you at least have Donnie go in with you? He's a lot thinner and-"

"Don't worry," Leo said, running a soothing hand up and down Raph's shell. "We're all gonna get a turn." Then the leader proceeded to pull back and ram back into the hothead, causing his nervousness to crumble slightly.

"Alright, alright," Raph bit his lip. "So get on with it, will ya?"

"Such a brave little turtle," Leo grinned, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the center of Raph's carapace. "Ready, Mikey?"

"Been ready, dude!"

"Alright," Leo said, pulling back so only the head of his cock remained in Raph's anal passage.

There was a quiet moment of struggling, hands brushing against his ass and fingers tickling his hole while the two brothers adjusted themselves. Then, taking both cocks in his hands, Leo pushed forward, the head of Mikey's cock pushing in, sliding right alongside Leo's.

Raph squeezed his eyes tightly as his passageway got stretched farther than it ever had before. After a few moments, he breathed out harshly. "Move."

The two turtles did just that, rearranging themselves next to each other, hips pressed together, hands wrapped around the others far hip, becoming one large turtle with one very large cock.

"Fuuuuck..." Raph groaned when they began to move slowly in and out.

Donnie moved, placing himself belly down right across from Raph, his chin resting in his hands. "I can't even begin to explain how hot it looks, Raphie. Two cocks going in and out of your tight body."

Raph chuckled through a moan. "F-finally...something the brainiac _can't_ explain."

"You never need explaining," Donnie mused, tracing a finger over Raph's sweaty face. "You're all action, no words."

"Damn straight," Raph groaned, pushing back when the pain finally diminished into pleasure. "Now come 'ere."

Grinning, Donnie leaned closer, accepting Raph's lips in a bruising kiss, only pulling back when Leo called for the genius.

"Yes, Leo?"

"It's your turn."

Donnie moved around to his back and Raph began to regulate his breathing, waiting for either Leo or Mikey to slip out and carefully bring Donnie in. After a minute or so, Mikey's and Leo's members stayed put and suddenly a new pressure aimed for his hole.

"What the helllllllll!" Raph bellowed as Donnie's own cock joined the other brother's, settling comfortably at the top of both of them.

"I-I don't believe it," Donnie admonished, a churr rolling out of him when Leo began to move slowly. He massaged Raph's tail gently between his fingers as he moved himself. "We're actually doing it. T...Triple penetration."

"Only Raph could endure such a feat," Leo smiled, panting slightly.

"I'm going to kill you guys," Raph grunted, clenching the mattress below him.

"It's okay, Raphie," Mikey said, letting out a low groan before speaking again. "You'll...you'll enjoy it in a second."

"I don't think-" Raph grumbled and then moaned loudly. "Oh, fuck! Hit that again. Hit that goddamn spot again!"

Looking at each other, the three brothers pulled together to hit Raph's prostate again, causing him to buck into the mattress. They stayed there a moment, merely rolling their hips as the tips of their cocks continued to brush against that button deep inside Raph's ass, causing him to curse and moan like a horny bitch.

"Oh, fuck! Someone move already, no, don't fucking move! Just...Oh fuuuuck!" The pressure of three very hard cocks pressing harshly against his prostate was more than even the mighty Raph could handle and soon he came all over the mattress with an impressive shout and several slurred together curse words and dirty phrases.

His body squeezed even more tightly around the other three turtles and in a domino-like effect, they all came, one after the other, spilling their seed deep inside their hotheaded brother.

When they finally caught their breath, they each pulled out, slowly and carefully and fell on top of the shell in front of them.

"Fuck, that was good," Raph breathed out, turning over.

"How do you feel, Raphie?" Mikey smiled, sleepily kissing his brother's chest.

"I feel good, little brother," Raph looked up. "How about you, Don?"

The genius gave a thumbs up, still attempting to regulate his breathing. "A-and you, Leo?"

"I'm not as sad anymore," Leo confirmed with a soft smile. "But I'm still kinda horny."

Raph smirked. "We can help with that, right guys?"

"Of course!" Mikey beamed and Donnie smiled. "That's what brothers are for."


End file.
